Asylum Tiles II
by disturbed-girl
Summary: He last saw Duo Maxwell a year ago. Their patient-doctor relationship developed within the walls of his office, and a bond of trust had been formed. Until Duo suddenly left. Now Dr. Mills was thrown into the former gundam pilot's dangerous world. It was now his turn to blindly trust the other's guidance. His life depended on it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a follow-up to my story Asylum Tiles.

.

Author's confession: this idea has been floating around in my head since I completed Asylum Tiles, but putting the ideas down on paper, so to say, may take me awhile. That said, I apologize in advance for random updates...and at worst, an incomplete story...

*cringe* I can feel the onslaught of boos, especially from the talented author The High Queen of Angst, who undoubtedly is reading this. I hope I do not disappoint you friend!

..

The "Fasten Your Seatbelt" sign flashed off with a ding and the sound of people rushing to unclasp their belts and stand spread throughout the shuttle. He stood slowly and cringed at the sound of his knees popping. When had he gotten so old? He gave his sports jacket a few tugs, battling the wrinkles that had attacked during the twelve hour flight to Earth. Surrendering with a sigh, he let go of the jacket and carefully stepped out into the small aisle to reach for his bag in the compartment above. As he opened it, a small duffel bag rolled out and a surprised yelp escaped him as the soft bag landed on his head. Blushing, he passed it to the young woman reaching for it with an apologetic smile. The flight attendant's voice echoed in his ears, "..._please be careful when opening the compartments, as objects may have shifted during the flight._" He had flown so many times, he could recite the inflight passenger announcements. Frowning, he took it as a sign that it was time to take a break from work. This past year's schedule had been a grueling one filled with clients, commitments, and traveling.

The horde of impatient people in front of him began to slowly move forward, signaling the gate had opened. Putting aside his thoughts, he quickly reached up to grab his briefcase when a hand gently rested on his shoulder. Stopping, he began to turn to see if someone needed assistance.

"Keep looking forward. Leave your bag Doc."

Shocked, he sucked in a gasp of air at the sound of Duo Maxwell's voice. His ears perked, listening intently, as he abandoned the briefcase in the compartment. A hand gently pushed him into the crowd exiting the shuttle and guided him into the stampede.

"Don't acknowledge me." Duo removed his hand, but his head leaned forward and Dr. Mills could feel his breath slip passed his ears as he spoke. "Keep calm. Someone is following you."

The palms of his hands became moist and his mouth was instantly dry. The doctor resisted the urge to turn around and stare at the boy he hadn't seen in a year and to scan the shuttle for the mysterious person watching them. Instead, he gave a slight nod, signaling his trust in Duo.

"When we get off there is going to be a _distraction_. Stay with me." Duo's whisper was rough and it reflected the seriousness of the situation. Dr. Mills fought back the questions assaulting his mind and focused solely on Duo's commands as he marched numbly forward. When they exited the shuttle, stepping into the narrow connecting gateway, he felt Duo nudge him and he quickened his pace. To remain calm, he focused on the bright light at the end of the gate. He held back the urge to run to it, knowing its welcoming light was only a false sense of security.

When he finally reached the end and entered the airport, Duo roughly grabbed his arm and began to pull him forward.

"Now."

A burst of light erupted and his ears filled with screams. Blindly he allowed Duo to guide him forward and he forced his heavy feet to keep up as they began to run.

…

Soo...did I grab your interest? Is it worth a go? Thanks in advance for the feedback as it certainly does help. I hope those who enjoyed Asylum Tiles find their way here =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the following for their review:

The High Queen of Angst

princesslolitatheorca654

Naoi

They are very much appreciated and this chapter was completed because of you!

Chapter Two

Others began to race beside them, a rush of arms and and legs rolling down the hall in a ball of panic away from the explosion at the gate. Dr. Mills felt Duo's grip on his arm tighten to keep from being swept away. He felt like a child, overwhelmed by his surroundings and blindly following Duo. What in the world was going on? He shook his head. That didn't matter, right now he needed to stay focused on Duo. Narrowing his eyes, Dr. Mills watched the heels of Duo's feet, trying to keep his fast pace. When Duo abruptly stopped he bumped into him and automatically apologized, but Duo yanked him to the right before he could finish his mumbled 'sorry'. They forced their way across the hall, an unnatural movement against the rapid current of panicked travelers.

Duo located an emergency stairwell and flung the door open and promptly shoved Dr. Mills inside. He felt like a piece of luggage being tossed around, but he continued to follow Duo as he quickly took the stairs. Silently, they jogged down a flight and Dr. Mills ignored the pain shooting from his knees, his joints burning in protest with each step. Relief escaped him in a sigh when Duo halted after one flight of stairs and exited on the airport's main floor. They passed abandoned luggage and Duo casually snagged a winter coat and a hat as they walked, the movement smooth and simple without thought or hesitation. They slowed their pace and Duo tossed the items to the doctor, who obliged him by putting them on.

For the first time Dr. Mills was able to take in Duo's appearance. He wore a fitted black suit and his shoulders were broad as he stood straight and tense. He frowned when he noticed his hair. It was no longer hanging down passed his hips, but hung neatly braided just below his shoulder blades. He had cut it?

Duo glanced back to see if Dr. Mills assumed the simple disguise and let a grin escape when he saw the crooked baseball cap snug atop his head. Even with the absurd attire, the man still emanated his Ivy League upbringing. The two couldn't be more different, yet Duo was fond of the man and held him in high regard. He noted Dr. Mills' surprised stare and forced back the guilt tugging at his chest before turning around. He didn't want this. It was his fault, but he would make sure he got the Doc out of it.

As Duo looked back, Dr. Mills studied his face. From behind he looked like a young and healthy petite businessman, but his face showed otherwise. The dark circles below his eyes were noticeable, even with his tanned skin. The tan was an improvement from his normal pale complexion, but it made his face look tight and tired.

"Shit." Duo cursed and shoved Dr. Mills down, a loud roar following. He felt Duo tugging him forward as his ears hummed and his brain scrambled to register the noise. Gunshot. A few civilians were nearby, security doing their best to quickly evacuate the area, but the hall once again filled with screams. His heart responded to the new information, fluttering to life. At the same time, his lungs stopped working and he struggled to breathe. Danger. His mind sent the alarming message to every muscle, awakening them to the threat.

Crouching along the wall, Duo's eyes scanned the wide hall and without looking back at the man struggling to keep up with him, he shouted instructions. "Door. Twenty paces ahead. Get to it. Don't stop."

Dr. Mills' eyes located the door leading to the parking garage and nodded in confirmation. When Duo looked back he realized he needed to vocalize that he understood. "Yes." The word hissed out sharply, reflecting the pain he felt from his cramping legs.

"Go!" Duo shouted and launched himself into the chaotic hall. It was as if he leaped from a building, gone in a moment without hesitation. Dr. Mills ran without looking back, his vision intensely tunneling on the door. The sound of another gunshot, quickly followed by a second, made him cringe and raise his hands to cover his head, instinctively protecting himself. Each shot was like a bolt of energy pushing him to run faster. His mind begged his legs to escape the dangerous sound and he slid to a halt, his palms pressing against the door's smooth surface. He fumbled with the door's handle, his fingers trembling as his mind screamed for him to open the damn door! Flinging it open, he entered and looked back to see Duo charging towards him, gun in hand.

As Duo jumped inside he slammed the door shut and pulled Dr. Mills towards him, their backs both pressing against the wall. Duo raised his gun, aiming at the door beside him and Dr. Mills heard the sound of his own heavy breathing echoing down the narrow stairwell. He sighed, trying to steady it, when the door swung open. He stepped back in retreat and his hands reached for his ears as Duo's gun discharged, its echo bouncing off of the walls and rattling his eardrums. But the target grabbed Duo's arm as he fired and redirected the shot into the wall.

Missing the target, Duo lunged at the man, shoving his back in the corner. He brought the gun into his stomach, he would not miss a second time. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. Dr. Mills watched as the man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt slumped forward, clinging to Duo's shoulders. Duo pulled away in disgust, pushing the dying man back. Before Duo could turn, another man lunged through the door propped open by the lifeless form. He forced Duo forward against the railing, pressing him over the metal bar. Duo's back painfully arched as he struggled to keep his feet on the ground and stop himself from flipping over the staircase.

The attacker wrapped his hands around his neck and Duo fought to aim his gun. Seeing the gun, the man released one hand from his death grip and brought his elbow down into Duo's gut. As Duo began to choke on the air that rushed from his lungs, the man quickly claimed the gun from his weakened grip. Duo gasped, struggling to convince his lungs to work.

Seeing the man raise the gun at Duo, Dr. Mills felt a wave of courage course through him. He pushed himself off of the wall he was clinging to and charged at the attacker, but his momentum collided with the man's foot, and he was kicked back to his wall of helpless cowardice.

Duo, still struggling to breathe, took advantage of the distraction and as the man turned he slammed the heel of his foot into the back of his knee. He stumbled forward and Duo hurled himself at him. The two fell back and rolled down a flight of stairs, bouncing against each concrete step like a ball happily skipping away. Duo heard his gun clatter below, one flight down, with a thud of defeat.

Dr. Mills crawled to the edge of the stairs, hissing in pain from the blow to his abdomen, and looked down to see Duo trapped beneath the man. He was easily an extra forty pounds heavier than Duo's slim form, but Duo's wiry legs pressed up against the man's stomach, his knees jabbing him as hard as he could, while his hands struggled to break free from the tight grasp around his wrists. With a loud grunt, Duo pulled his head back and then pounded it into the others forehead. Stunned, his grasp weakened, and Duo pulled his hand free and sent a clenched fist into the man's jaw. Flipping onto his stomach, Duo pulled himself out from underneath the dazed man.

He stood quickly and felt a wave of dizziness crash into him from the headbutt. He faltered before regaining his balance and hastily assessed the situation. Dr. Mills seemed safe above, the gun was too far below, his injuries were minor bruises, but so were his opponents—he quickly brought his attention back to him. With as much momentum as he could muster between the railing and the assailant beginning to rise, Duo tackled him a second time.

Dr. Mills stood up, making his way down the stairs, watching as Duo's foot made contact with the man's gut. "Stay back!" Duo snarled as he saw him approaching. Dr. Mills stopped, five steps away, at the sound of Duo's command. His eyes flashed with rage and intensely challenged anyone to disobey him, before focusing back on his target crumpled on the steps.

He bent down to pull him up, but a sharp pain made him withdraw and stumble back. His feet panicked, trying to balance his recoiling body, but he slipped and fell. He gasped as his head smacked into the concrete steps and tried to shield his body as it rolled down to the landing. He could feel the muscles in his stomach spasm before his jacket began to absorb the blood slowly escaping him. Shaking his head, he fought the oppressive pain and forced himself to focus. Using his feet to push himself beside the wall, he pressed his back against it to brace himself and stand.

He registered the sound of the other charging down the steps through the buzzing in his ears. Dr. Mills watched as Duo struggled to stand and shouted as the man was one step away. Duo bent forward, his hands grasping his sides, and Dr. Mills held his breath, watching as he was about to fall. But instead, Duo bolted up as the man moved in for the final blow. Using the others momentum, Duo flung the man over his back and he crashed onto the ground. Duo quickly turned and jumped down, kicking the man in the head. He kept his distance, using only his feet to attack. The other had used a knife, and Duo stayed back to avoid another unpleasant surprise.

With one more kick the man exhaled in defeat. Duo clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He stared down at the lifeless form and felt his leg twitch. He didn't want to stop, but took a step back, fighting the urge to continue striking him. Releasing a shaky breath, he looked up to see Dr. Mills staring down at him. His eyes reflected shock and fear and it made Duo's shoulders slump. Dr. Mills had witnessed his unbridled rage, something that he had never wanted him to see. Sighing, he stepped back from the man who laid in a ball of protection, and moved away from the pool of blood forming below his head.

.

.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I have a hard time writing action scenes...so I kept putting it off. I hope it was an easy read and not a jumbled mess! Thank you for any comments you send my way. FYI, I like to personally thank reviewers, so if you have an account, sign in rather than posting under 'Guest' so I can properly thank you. Hope to post more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Mills watched Duo curiously bend over the heap that used to be a living person. His hands reached out and shoved the human ball crumpled on the floor. Dr. Mills' stomach rolled at the sound of his heavy head flopping back, disturbing the pooling blood. He narrowed his eyes as Duo continued to tug at the body like a vulture.

Duo carefully stood and chocked on a gasp of shock as pain raced across his sliced abdomen. Gritting his teeth, he tucked the knife he had retrieved from the man into the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't deserve a look of remorse, so finished with him, Duo blindly turned his back on the body. His eyes reflected annoyance in place of regret. He crossed over to an unmarked door and winced at the ripples of pain shooting from his left foot. His eyes flared at the new found nuisance. Fucking perfect. He placed his weight on his right foot while he crouched down to retrieve his pistol that silently waited for him beside the door. He almost sighed in relief when his hands felt the familiar security of the weapon. He slowly stood, astutely aware of his injuries, and stepped towards the door. He pressed against it and frowned, it weighed more than it should. The stress of reaching Dr. Mills in time was beginning to show. The week had been a tornado of traveling and planning, with no time for second guessing. Or sleep. With another nudge, the door opened and he cautiously peered out into a parking garage. Cement pillars separated rows of cars and the low ceiling made him feel trapped. Anyone could be hiding out there. His grip on the Beretta tightened and he grabbed an ear piece that was tucked into the collar of his jacket. Forcefully, he shoved it into his ear.

Dr. Mills stood behind Duo as he starred into the parking garage. He kept his eyes on the stairwell, fearful of another attack. Carefully, he stepped backwards, unknowingly seeking comfort in the young man behind him. He heard Duo speak, the tone of his voice deep as he articulated.

"Location?"

"West wing." A familiar voice responded and Dr. Mills stepped closer to hear.

"East." Duo replied and shifted to lean against the partially opened door, his eyes scanning the garage.

"Two minutes."

"Roger." Glancing back at Dr. Mills, Duo offered him a weak smile. "Our ride is on the way." His focus quickly returned to the garage and he scrutinized each car. They seemed to be silently waiting for something as they watched from their tidy rows.

Duo checked the pistol, making sure it wasn't damaged from the fall. It had been hell to get it through security and onto the plane. Satisfied, he forced himself to breathe. If he was too tense it would affect his aim. The damn racquet ball game inside his head was enough of a distraction, a constant thudding of building pressure.

Dr. Mills began to feel trickles of sweat gliding down his side. The heavy winter coat he was wearing was adding to his anxious perspiration and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Duo, what-" Duo stood straight and raised the compact pistol, stopping Dr. Mills' question.

"We go in 5. Run to the car, leave the door open and duck down low." He turned and gave Dr. Mills a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Doc, just run." Focusing back on the garage, Duo began to count. "3-2-" he mumbled the numbers and then violently shoved the door open as a car approached. He sprinted out of the stairwell, his head snapping from side to side, daring the cars to move.

"GO!" The command had Dr. Mills flying out the door like a racehorse and he galloped to the small car that halted a few yards away. Yanking open the car door, he slid into the backseat and stayed down. He could feel his blood pulsing and his ears echoed with pressure. He felt the car began to move forward and was about to raise his head to look for Duo, but the force of a person jumping into the backseat pressed him further down into the cushions and he held his breath beneath their weight. He heard the door slam shut and the car picked up speed.

"You're late..._and_ you're limping."

"Well let's see how you run after falling down a flight of stairs." Duo snapped at the driver as he struggled to sit up, awkwardly pushing himself off of Dr. Mills.

Feeling the weight removed, Dr. Mills carefully sat up and glanced at Duo. He was focusing on the back window, his gaze intense and his frustration rushing out through his nostrils in deep breaths. Dr. Mills' eyes then traveled and locked onto the drivers, who nodded at him through the rear view mirror.

"Dr. Mills." The young man crisply greeted.

"Wufei." Dr. Mills thoughtfully said the former Gundam pilot's name, his eyes reflecting his surprise.

Duo's voice broke through his confused recognition. "Can we make it-" he began before Wufei cut him off.

"No. We'll have to go to plan-"

"Can't, it won't work. We need to find-"

"There isn't any." The words came out in a low growl as Wufei focused on the tight turns.

Dr. Mills tried to follow the half vocalized conversation as the the two finished each others sentences. Wufei turned the car sharply, and Dr. Mills struggled to keep from sliding into Duo. He pulled the stolen winter coat hanging off his shoulder back up and wrapped it tightly against himself, searching for any type of comfort.

"Well what the hell do you suggest then Wu?" Duo asked exasperated. He broke his gaze from the back window to glare at the driver. Wufei ignored the well practiced glare aimed at him and took another sharp turn.

"We get the hell out of here." The car jerked as Wufei switched gears, forcing it to accelerate. Dr. Mills saw the grin spreading across Duo's face and became nervous at the displayed excitement. He followed the smiling man's gaze to the closed gate and only had time to squeeze his eyes shut as the car clamored through and bounced into an alleyway.

.

.

.

A/N: Well this took forever to post...I'm lacking motivation and find it difficult to focus/write. Kick my ass in gear! *shrug* Hopefully more to come...


	4. Chapter 4

No way? Another chapter? Gave up on me huh? Well I hope this is a pleasant surprise for some of you. Enjoy-

Chapter Four

Wufei skillfully drove his way to the city outskirts. A snowstorm covered parked cars and the lack of commuters made it difficult to lose their pursuers. While the heavy snowfall kept others from driving, Wufei embraced it, taking risks and turns his pursuers could not imitate. They entered a community bordering the city. Its modern apartments reflected their denial to be part of the aging city, but it was not removed enough to be a suburb. It created a confusing state of old businesses mixed with newer apartments and homes, trying to blend together in a patchwork of old and new. A battle for identity.

The car glided as Wufei took fast turns and twice Duo had to close his eyes and bit his lower lip, feeling the nausea rise inside of him while his shoulder crashed against the passenger door. A pilot that gets fucking carsick, you have to be kidding. Annoyed, he pushed himself up and noted Dr. Mills tightening the seatbelt clasped around his waist. Now that just made too much damn sense. He turned to continue gazing out the back window and growled when his head smacked against it as the car slid abruptly around another turn.

"Dammit Wu!"

Dr. Mills watched as Duo rubbed his forehead while focusing on the back window. Rows of tall buildings skipped passed the window behind him and a shield of white began to cover them. He could feel the tires below skidding across the fresh blanket of snow and his knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his safety belt. Wufei surely was mad traveling so fast in such hazardous weather conditions. He glanced back to Duo, still on watch, with his gun raised and clutched against his chest. Sweat trickled down Dr. Mills' brow. He was going to either die in a car crash, or by a gunshot wound. Wufei broke his solemn thoughts as he accelerated, yet again.

"We've made enough distance." He did not spare them a glance as he focused on the light changing colors ahead. "Find a safe place." He pushed the car even faster and it shuddered for a moment in protest.

"Shit." Duo mumbled and jammed the gun down the front of his pants. He reached over to Dr. Mills and unlatched his seatbelt.

"I will wait for contact."

"Right." Duo rolled his neck from side to side and released a sigh before focusing on a confused Dr. Mills. "It's time to get off Wu's Express." He sounded grim and Dr. Mills looked at him with concern.

Duo pressed on through a sting of guilt as he grabbed Dr. Mills' sleeve. "When he gives the word, we go." Duo pulled the man's arm towards him and pressed himself against the passenger door. "Keep your head tucked in." He gripped the door's handle and Dr. Mills began to register what he was being asked to do. They were mad! He couldn't possibly do this! The car slowed on a turn.

"NOW!"

The word didn't even register. It was only a loud sound before he felt himself being pulled and tightly held. His senses were shocked by the cold air attacking him and he felt a shout of terror being ripped from his throat.

Duo's grip on Dr. Mills' heavy winter coat weakened as his back smacked into the pavement filled with melting snow. He could feel his lungs tightening on a gasp of air, fighting to push it out as he embraced Dr. Mills and rolled, flinging the man with him into a bank of snow plowed beside the road. They came to a halt on a once pure mountain of white that was now tainted with sludge and asphalt. He coughed the forgotten gasp of air out and leaned his head back on the snow hardened with ice.

Fucking move.

Move. Don't stop. Fucking move! The command repeated in his head. His heavy eyes opened and squinted up at the snow drifting down to him. The flakes clung together as the wind spun them around in a greedy and desperate dance. They began to seek refuge in his thick eyelashes and created streaks of tears as they melted across his pink cheeks. Duo blinked them away and focused on the head resting on his chest. Dr. Mills' hair resembled the snow, a battle between white and black, and he saw it rise with his struggled breath beneath his weight.

They had to move.

Dr. Mills laid dazed. Had they really just jumped out of a moving vehicle? He remained still, fearful of the pain about to strike...but the pain did not come. Shocked, he began to sit up, and froze when he heard a small gasp. His head tilted down and locked eyes with a grimacing Duo below him.

"Do ya- mind?" Duo's words came out in short puffs and startled the doctor out of his surprised stupor. He gently pushed himself off his human sleigh while mumbling an apology.

Feeling the weight lifted from his chest, Duo's lungs eagerly sucked in air and sighed happily, his breath visibly wisping away in the wind. Dr. Mills extended his hand to help Duo and he accepted, their palms meeting in a tight grip as Duo was hoisted up.

Duo carefully stood, balancing on his good foot, and shook some of the loose snow off of himself. "We gotta go." His head tilted in the direction they were to head and his feet began to fumble through the uneven patches of snow and ice. Dr. Mills felt his leather shoes soaking up the melting slush as he carefully followed in Duo's footsteps.

They were on a quite street and the fresh blanket of snow had not been cleared from the sidewalks yet. Luckily, no one had witnessed their leap from the car. It had happened so quickly it left Dr. Mills in a silent daze. Wordlessly, they trudged through the undisturbed snow, their feet blindly stepping and fumbling when a gust of wind barreled towards them. It targeted them with such force that Dr. Mills tightened his grip on his jacket and swatted away the invisible beast. He watched Duo stumble and his short braid whip across his shoulders as the wind snuck up behind him and freed a few strands of hair. It whistled and laughed and when satisfied, it retreated further down the sidewalk to continue its mischief on a sign hanging above a closed shop.

They continued down the street and began to pass rows of unwelcoming townhouses, their doors closed to the snow. The citizens were in hiding, tucked away in the safety and warmth of their dwellings. Dr. Mills wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the shivers dancing across his goosebumped arms and wondered how much the hat he wore was protecting his numb ears. He looked up to see Duo a few paces ahead of him and noted a gas station at the upcoming corner. His eyes darted back to Duo when he saw him slip, his arms waved in the air, trying to fight gravity until he regained his balance. Angrily, Duo flipped the back of his collar up and glanced back at him. His nose and cheeks were red and chapped from the wind. Dr. Mills felt a wave of guilt punch him in the gut. He was wearing the winter coat and hat Duo had given him. Duo wore only his suit jacket, which was probably saturated from their jump.

Duo turned back around, his attention brought to a man braving the elements and locking his front door before carefully making his way down the snow covered stairs while gripping a briefcase tightly. Poor bastard. Even Mother Nature couldn't stop him from going to work. A sigh escaped his chattering teeth as he pressed on. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, trying to find warmth.

Dr. Mills was only a step behind now and eyed the gas station and the safety it offered. But Duo turned the corner and continued to walk, away from the haven. Dr. Mills paused in distress. He wanted to go there! He watched Duo continue along the sidewalk and felt like crying after him, but instead he moaned in despair and followed him as he passed the townhouses and turned down a small alleyway. The narrow road separated the well maintained homes from the next block, their backyards meeting in the alley, creating a small walkway between.

Duo counted each townhouse they passed, looking into the small backyards that were large enough for a small patio set and maybe a swing. He paused and looked up at one, his braid flipping back in the wind. The top half was a warm tan siding, the lower level a dark brick with snow speckled across it. With a quick glance around the deserted alley, he leaned over the brick wall that traveled alongside the backyards and hooked the latch to the gate and forced it open against the piling snow.

Dr. Mills raised his frozen eyebrows and added breaking and entering onto his growing list of firsts. With a sigh, he trudged after Duo and made his way to the back door.

Duo's bare fingers gripped the cold door handle and tried his luck. The door did not budge. Without wasting time, he pulled a pin from his hair and went to work. His fingers trembled slightly and he bit his lower lip as he forced them to steady. He was grateful for Dr. Mills, who stood beside him, blocking the relentless wind. He couldn't hear the click, but felt it, and twisted the doorknob.

"He just left." He assured Dr. Mills before stepping inside.

"But what if he doesn't live alone?" He hissed the question as he stood in the doorway. Duo reached back and grabbed his hand, yanking him inside.

"Would ya get in before someone sees!" He pulled the door shut behind him. He shook his head and droplets of snow scattered across the oak floors. "A guy who goes to work in a storm, rents a one bedroom townhouse, and has only a grill out back is living in a bachelor pad." He soothed the doctor's concerns and turned down the hall, small puddles of water forming below each step of his boots.

Dr. Mills stood still. He could feel the warmth welcoming him, but felt anything but welcomed. Terrified, he didn't want to move. His soaked shoes and numb toes forced him to accept his current state and he moved down the narrow short hall after Duo.

"Don't move anything and keep the lights off. Go to the front and watch the door." Duo ordered as he quickly checked the small first floor and then moved towards a stairwell. "See if you can find some coats." He added while slowly taking each step and heavily leaning on the railing.

Hearing Duo's instructions, Dr. Mills turned back to a small door he had passed in the hall. Opening it, he found he was correct in his assumption as a few coats greeted him within the narrow closet. After selecting two, he closed the door and carefully made his way to the front of the home. It appeared Duo had been right. While comfortable and tidy, the home lacked a woman's touch. Leather furniture, bare walls, last night's dinner left on the marble kitchen counter...it was a man's home. He looked out the family room window, watching an abandoned street. It would have been a pretty winter scene, had he not been hiding behind another man's heavy drapes in shame.

With a sigh, he lowered himself onto the arm of the brown leather sofa beside the window. He began to feel the weight of the wet winter jacket and shrugged it off. Dry clothes. He hoped that was what Duo was hunting for upstairs. He laid the wet coat on the sofa and looked down at his wrinkled white dress shirt.

Red.

Why was there red? His hands quickly pulled at the fabric, questioning what his eyes were seeing. It was blood. But it wasn't his. His mind raced with thoughts and fumbled for information. Duo had pressed against him. Duo. He stood and turned to the stairwell facing the front door, separating the family room from the kitchen. It was Duo's blood. His hand gripped the railing as he lunged up the steps, taking two at a time even though his knees begged him not to. He followed the small carpeted hall and looked into the first doorway and found an empty bedroom. He passed the next door that was too narrow for anything but a closet, and hurried to the end of the hall.

Desperate to find Duo, he forced the last door open without a word.

"What the fuck?" His eyes wide with surprise, Duo stared at Dr. Mills behind his raised gun. Dr. Mills looked down at the man sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against a bathtub with his dark suit jacket halfway off, his right arm still trapped in the sleeve. "You scared the shit outta me!" Duo lowered the gun and let it rest on his lap, while his other hand cradled his left side.

"Let me see." Dr. Mills demanded as he crouched down to the small wet form. Duo's face was drained of color and his arm pressed against the white dress shirt, a towel clenched in his hand. The color red slowly spread across the shirt, absorbing the blood seeping from his hidden injury. Dr, Mills reached his hand forward, gently pulling Duo's away.

With a sigh Duo gave in and his head tilted back against the cold ceramic tub. He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard the Doc curse.

.

.

.

It might be another stretch before I post...so I highly recommend the following amazing reads:

Check out ElleSmith, who has written a Gundam Wing novel, Left Unsaid. Yes folks, over 600 pages of Gundam goodness! It is a must read!

and

The High Queen of Angst. Indestructible just happens to be dedicated to me, but I'm not biased :) It is fantastic.

Of course, if you like what you read, then review! It is fair payment for the head banging, hair pulling, and nail chewing the authors go through creating wonderful works.

Know of a great fic? Send it my way! The GW fandam is dwindling, but it is still full of incredible work!


End file.
